Explanations Aren't Only Words
by Pumpkin Pepper
Summary: ScipioProsper Prosper knows he shouldn't be feeling like this toward Scipio. How does Scipio feel towards him though? Does he even realize that Prosper likes him more than normal?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own The Thief Lord book or movie, but I have read the book (last year) and I watched the movie (It was great wasn't it?)

_Pumpkin Pepper: This fic is more going by the movie than the book. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

Scipio knew that everyone was angry at him for what he had done. He had lied to them all. They might not ever forgive him. Prosper was different though. And Bo, but Bo didn't really understand that well anyway- so he doesn't count. Prosper had said he was trying to understand.

That is why Scipio had decided to sneak into The Stella and get Prosper. That way he could explain himself to someone who would actually listen and try to understand him.

It was almost pitch black in the cinema. He pulled off his mask and tied it to his belt. It was to dark to be wearing it.

Snores could be heard coming from the left side of the theater. _Who was it that slept there? Riccio? Where did Prosper sleep? Oh yeah!_ Scipio fumbled around in the dark until he found the ladder that lead up to the top floor. Prosper slept in the middle there.

It was strangely exciting to be climbing up a ladder and not being able to see anything. Once he got to the top he had to turn right, but he wasn't sure how far he had to walk until he found his friend's bed. _Oh well. I'll know when I step on him._ Scipio shrugged and put his hand on the railing, using it as a guide so he wouldn't fall off the edge.

Unfortunately Scipio's planning of walking until he stepped on Prosper didn't work.

Scip gasped as his foot caught on the end of what he presumed was Prosper's mattress. He fell forward and landed on top of something that jumped as if it had just been jolted by electricity.

This would be Prosper.

Scipio quickly rolled off of him and got to his feet. Prosper was already sitting bolt upright.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Scipio?" Butterflies flew into Prosper's stomach at the sound of The Thief Lord's voice.

"Sorry," He repeated.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting up.

"I want to talk with you."

Prosper blushed, realizing that Scipio's eyes were scanning his body. He turned around and grabbed a shirt. He was pretty sure that he liked The Thief Lord- more any boy should like another- and he was uncomfortable with Scipio seeing him nearly naked like that.

"Put some pants on and come outside with me to the canal." It sounded like he was almost begging Prosper to come, but not quite. "Please?"

Prosper shook his head slightly to get the thought of Scipio begging out of his mind. "Okay, hold on." He turned around and grabbed a pair of jeans. The whole time he was pulling on his pants he could feel Scipio staring at him.

"Come on. Slide your hand on the railing."

Prosper followed Scipio through the streets to the canal. Once they were there, Prosper stood back in the shadows near the wall the corner was about twenty feet to his right. He was still a little giddy at the fact that Scipio had come to get him.

"You said that you're trying to understand."

"What?" Prosper asked, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Back at Ida's house. You told me that you were trying to understand why I lied." Scipio was facing the canal, his back to Prosper.

"Yes."

"I want to explain it to you," Scipio said turning around and taking a step towards his friend. "No one else will listen. They're too angry. Will you listen? I feel you're the only one I can turn to."

"Of course." The butterflies were back in Prop's stomach, but he tried not to let it show in his face. He was also feeling a bit guilty at being angry

"My father is terrible," Scipio started, turning away again. "I will admit that I started doing this because I wanted an escape- and this was fun for me. I know that it was wrong of me to think that, but it's the truth. Turns out my little game turned into real life. For me as well as you and the others. I feel like I have to protect you all and help you. You guys are like my family. You actually care for me. I need you all." He stopped and looked to his right, which gave a view of who would be rounding the corner towards the two boys. "Someone's coming!" He said in a low voice.

It was a woman and a man. _Wait I recognize those two. It's Esther and the evil uncle!_ Scipio realized with a shock. They were to close now to risk running away. They would see them and recognize Prosper! _What am I going to- hang on. _Scipio quickly looked at Prosper, who couldn't see the two that were coming. _Prop could be mistaken for a girl as long the two don't see his face…_

Without giving his plan a second thought, Scipio ran towards Prosper and shoved him back against the wall. Their bodies were pressed together. Prosper's breath caught in his throat. _What's he doing?_

"Wha-" His works stuck in his throat as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. His heart jolted.

"Scip-" He started in a breathy whisper.

"Shh! Put your arms around my shoulders," Scipio whispered. He sounded unfazed by the situation. Prosper's heart was pounding out of control. "Now!"

He obeyed. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to explode as he snaked his arms round the older boy's thin shoulders.

"Raise one of your hands and put it in my hair." The command came as a quick whisper.

"Scip-"

"Just do it!"

Prosper was sure that Scipio could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he slide one his hands into the other boy's soft brown hair.

"Who's there?" Esther called seeing a figure in the shadows and hearing whispering.

"Close your eyes." This time Prosper did not try to protest. He recognized the voice as Esther's. _This must be Scip's plan to avoid her._

This is just to get rid of your aunt," Scipio whispered quickly. He was having second thoughts about the plan, but it was to late now. There was no other way to keep her from seeing Prosper.

The Thief Lord's soft warm lips pressed against Prosper's own. The younger boy froze, but then began to comply.

"Oh my! Teenagers! Kissing in the middle of the street!" Esther expressed loudly to her husband. They both 'hmph'ed, stuck their noses in the air, and strutted off.

Scipio pulled away once the two were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry Prosper! It was the only thing I could think of. I didn't realize it was a bad plan until I was about to kiss you, and by then there was no time to think of another," Scipio hurriedly explained. "I just didn't want them to take you away."

Prosper just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry," Scip said again, dropping his gaze to the ground.

_Pumpkin Pepper: I WILL CONTINUE THIS! I hope that you all liked my first Thief Lord fic. I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a review!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Pumpkin Pepper: Thank you all for the great reviews! They make me so happy knowing that you people are enjoying my work!_

Scipio could not stop thinking about what had happened last night. About what he had done. Poor Prosper. He must be furious.

_Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I think about my plan? If I had even thought just a little bit I could have found a different way…_

It was early in the morning. That night The Thief Lord was to bring the wing to the conte for the fifty thousand. Prosper would, of course, be coming along with the others.

Currently the best thief in Venice was prowling around the rooftops. His father had a meeting in Rome and would be gone all day. Scipio was full of emotions and trying to think things out, or clear his head- he wasn't really sure which.

He had decided to sit on the sign over hanging the bakery in the main shopping area. It was easy access from the roof.

Scipio settled down and was content to just watch the tourists scramble about, looking at everything and taking pictures.

* * *

Prosper had woken up very early that morning, before everyone else. Actually he hadn't fallen asleep after Scipio had left. He hadn't been able to shake the memories of the previous night out of his mind. Unconsciously he touched his lips, a small blush creeping into his pale cheeks. Once he realized that he would not be sleeping, Prosper had snuck out and decided to walk through the shopping area.

Seeing normal people going about normal lives made him feel better, but it also hurt deep inside. Prosper remembered when his mother would take him and Bo shopping with her. He remembered their normal lives, and it hurt knowing they would never have that again.

Without realizing it Prosper found himself walking along the white line that Scipio had everyone along when they were going to see the Conte for the first time.

* * *

It was pretty cold, but not too bad. Once winter hit for real it be much colder. The Thief Lord could remember when he was so worried about finding a warmer place for his friends to stay. He had spent many hours sitting in his library at home thinking, reading and looking at places his father owned that had been closed down. He had even considered hiding them in his own basement.

Scipio looked down and was a bit surprised. It was Prosper. He appeared to be alone. He was walking along one of the white lines in the center of the shopping square. Had they both come here to think?

The sight of the younger boy made Scipio's heart skip a beat, and then speed up.

_No, this isn't right. I can't have a crush on Prosper. _Then with a bit of a laugh he thought, _my father would be furious if he knew that his son was in love with a boy- an _orphan_ boy, who was dirt poor. The others wouldn't like it if they found out. They'd probably hate me even more than they do now. Prosper wouldn't like it at all either._

The Thief Lord shook his head sadly and to get the thought from his mind, stood up and climbed back on to the roof. He was going home.

* * *

A small smile had crept onto Prosper's face as he remembered following behind Scipio as they went to meet the Conte. He had been nervous, and The Thief Lord could see it in his face, so he began to lead them along the white lines so that Prosper would concentrate on walking instead of what they were going to do.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Prosper's attention. A black figure was climbing on to the roof of the bakery.

He squinted his eyes against the blinding rays of the rising sun.

_Scipio?_

* * *

That night on the boat Scipio sat in the very back of the boat, while Prosper sat with Bo in the very front. They had not spoken to, or even gone near, each other. Each time Scipio caught Prosper's eye the gaze would last for a few seconds until Prosper looked away.

Scipio's eyes were filled with sorrow. He desperately wanted to talk to Prosper, but he had no idea where to begin, or even if Prosper wanted to ever speak to him again after what he did to him.

Prosper's eyes and face held no emotion at all when he locked eyes with The Thief Lord. Prosper was good at that. Not letting his emotions show. It was one of the things Scipio had always admired about him.

Bo was sitting on his brother's lap, laying back and looking into the older boy's eyes. The little angel faced boy seemed lost in the beautiful blue of Prosper's eyes. The two were talking quietly. It seemed as if nothing in their world was wrong. They had each other and always would. Scipio was envious of that. He wished, more than anything in the world, that he had someone who would look at him the way Bo was looking at Prosper. He wanted to be able to talk with someone in that tone of voice- so gentle and kind. Scipio wanted to hold Prosper the way he was holding Bo and protect him from all the evils in the world.

"Prosper, is the merry-go-round real?"

"I wish it were Bo. Just think what we could do if it were."

"Yeah."

There was a calming silence that followed. Prosper closed his eyes and let the breeze flow through his messy brown hair. Bo watched his brother's face with a content smile. His eyebrows suddenly moved toward each other as a questioning look came over his little angel face.

"What is it?" Prosper asked with a little smile.

"Do you love Scipio?"

"What!" Prosper turned bright red, and he jumped a bit, at the sudden question. Bo's face held no mischief, for him it was a simple question.

"I love him," He told his brother. The way he said it made it sound as though everyone should love The Thief Lord, so of _course_ Bo did too. "I also love Hornet and Mosca and Riccio. But I love you more," He added giving his brother a hug. "Scip's like a hero for us isn't he Prop?" Bo continued.

"Yeah I guess he is." _He means love like a family._

"Scipio's staring at you," Bo giggled. Prosper's face turned red for the second time that night. Bo giggled more at the sight of his brother's bright pink cheeks. "I think he likes you."

Prosper's heart was racing. He didn't dare look at Scipio right now. He could feel the boy's eyes on him anyway. _Bo doesn't know any better. He doesn't know that it's not okay for two boys to like each other in that way._

Scipio watched Prosper's face grow red as Bo giggled something to him. _Maybe they're talking about me? _Scipio thought hopefully. _No, it's probably Hornet. Prosper probably likes her._ Bo looked over at Scipio with a mischievous grin. _Maybe it is me?_

A red lantern could be seen ahead of them.

_No time to think about that right now._ _I'll have to get Prosper alone so I can talk to him… but right now is my big moment._ Scipio picked up the wooden wing and quickly checked to make sure his mask was on properly.

_Pumpkin Pepper: I know this chapter was shorter than the first, but I hope you don't mind. I have the next chapter written I just have to type it on the computer. Please, please review! I want to get three more before I update again._


End file.
